The Test
by Flying J
Summary: One man is pulled from his home, and to a different reality. In this new home he will learn what it is to be a hero, what it costs, and just what he is made of. This is a long story, with a majority of originality, if you want something to make your mind
1. Prolouge

Authors Notes

1.This is a very Dark Story, therefore do not read it if you don't like it.

2. This story contains some foul language, lots of violence, gore and death, and some other more mature concepts and problems. If you do not like this, why are you reading DBZ fanfics? DON'T read it

3.This will be a long fic….Please give it a chance thus the first few chapters set up the story and are somewhat dry.

4.Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball. I did not create Dragonball.

(c)2003, Bird Studio/Shueisha, Toei Animation. Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved, or as otherwise directed by FUNimation. This fan-fiction is not meant to infringe on any copyrights, it is simply here to show my appreciation of and for DragonBall.

This story and any characters, moves or other information not created by those named above are (c)2003-2004 by James Mitchell

One Again Please enjoy this story, If you wish my Email Adress here it is , It will be listed again at the end of the story.

The Test

Preface

A man who was trapped in a place of no hope is pulled into a new and confusing world, and in the process he will find what it means to be a hero and what costs come with it.

__

"Sometimes the only thing that remains in the ashes, in the death, and in the chaos are the tears of the lonely, the dead, and the forgotten."

****

Alex Darntum 2003 AD

Prologue

Marchl 31st Thursday

Thump, Thump, Thump

The rain mixed with his tears, dirt, sweat, and grime as he pushed himself to go further into the bowels of this urban hell and the angry yells got closer.

Thump, Thump, Thump

He stumbled on a rock in the darkness and let out a jagged gasp as his much weakened body hit the ground and skidded into a wall.

__

Thump, Thump, Thump

He shakily tried too stand but once against collapsed onto the wet asphalt and this time he simply did not move as his breathing began too shallow and he closed his eyes.

__

Thump, Thump, Thump

"Why continue to run……everyone is dead…..my wife……my baby girl…WHY Dammit!?!?

Thump, Thump, Thump

He managed through his anger too get too one knee before the mob of angry citizens came around the corner. The yelling subsided as the leader of the mob halted the noise.

__

Thump, Thump, Thump

Through blurry eyes he managed too make out the black uniforms of the "race police" who were his hunters.

__

Thump, Thump, Thump

As their leader moved fore ward towards his weakened form He felt a sense of relief pass over him, and he smirked just as the darkened and wet ground came rushing towards his face…………

****

Space

He blinked his eyes opened and then blinked again trying to stop his spinning vision.

However, even though he continued blinking, the spinning effect _DID_ not go away and then he noticed the effect was not caused by his eyes, but rather where he was.It was a swirling mass of blues, teals, and purples and pin points of light…It was in a word, beautiful.

He stood, slowly at first, and then with shock realized it didn't hurt and his legs weren't shaking from weakness and hunger.

Once standing he noticed the billions upon billions of stars and the inky darkness of space surrounding his body as he moved through thousands of light-years like it was simple atmosphere.

He halted overlooking a small, blue, white, and green planet. It was the most beautiful site he had seen.

"Beautiful...isn't it?"

The shocked man turned too see another man dressed in all black, of about medium height who was seemingly walking on the stars around this Blue-Green planet.

"What…Who are you?" came the slow and breathless reply.

"Humph, that…is not important, as of yet my friend, but know this, I am an allie…of sorts. I'm sorry but I must make this brief, I am Xarantras, and this." He said waving his hands towards the small little planet. "This is a test of your kind…and if you deserve to exist."

The ragged, tired looking blue eyes of the man widened slightly

"Feel free to remain speechless." Xarantras smiled lightly. "Oh well, you must be off my young friend, best of luck to you…really."

With that said the being known as Xarantras smiled and snapped his fingers and then there was only one thing seen by the man…a flash and a painful never-ending white.

****

Space

April 8th Friday

As his mind recovered from the shock that Xarantras had given him, he came to realize he was looking into black.

He slowly felt everything return too him, all of his senses checked in with his brain as he began to slowly come back to reality. Then he heard it, a light, a beautiful noise that made him want out of this darkness he seemed to be trapped in.

He wiggled what he was hoping were his fingers and toes and then his skin seemed to gain the ability to feel again, he wished he had not come back, it hurt. Then his muscles, organs, and bone checked in and he gasped as his heart began too beat once again.

And then the head pains came, he clenched his teeth as the pain coursed through him and his skin felt as if it was burning.

He cried out and his eyes shot open as he grabbed his head and began to thrash in the bed he was lying in.

The pain slowly ebbed away and he began to take stock of were he was.

He realized that he was in a bed and staring at a ceiling and that the humming was coming from his left.

He rolled his head too the side and looked at the source of the noise through blurry eyes. As he watched the outline begin too move towards him his vision still would not clear. He saw it stop…and then flick a syringe, he weakly whimpered and pushed towards the other-side of the bed, He felt the person grab his arm rather roughly and slam the syringe into his shoulder. Then the chemical hit his blood stream and he went limp as the blackness took him once again.

It was back to the nightmares, as he desperately tried to hold on to an image of his wife and baby girl, but he couldn't do it as his vision took the tint of the air from that day, when it had all started….

****

Space

The city was burning, the sky had been darkened and turned blood red by the smoke and fires. He ran along the street in a disheveled business suit weaving between cars and the panicking people.

The People's Revoloutionary Army had surrounded the capital and set up there artillery on an opposing cliff. They were now pounding away on the city and its populous, as its troops began too enter and take the city block by block.

His feet made a light clacking noise on the pavement as he ran. He reached a corner and a destroyed building and as he came around, he heard it, the low whine of explosive artillery shells. He hit the deck and held his breath as the artillery bombardment roared in front of him. He heard and felt the angry whine as shrapnel roared by his ear. He could hear the screams around him as he himself was screaming in terror as well.

Smoke and rubble slowly pooled around him as the loud explosions moved on too another area of the city. He slowly stood, his shirt ripped too shreds and blood pooling down the side of his face were a piece of shrapenel had cleaved out a gash. Taking a few steps he stumbled and fell face first into something soft and fleshy. As his eyes opened he saw the cold dead stare of a middle-aged asian woman. He rolled off of her and put all he had into getting to his wife and daughter.

He began weaving between half-destroyed buildings and cars.

Until he reached a short four-story building that was still standing. He bent over gasping for air as he slowly wobbled through the entrance and began up the stairs towards his wife and daughter. He mumbled a silent prayer as he moved up the stairs, noticing the condition of the rest of the building.

He reached the second too highest level and the building began too shake and tremble as he sprinted down the hallway towards his family. Everything slowed, the door-knob turned slowly and clicked before the door came open.

He could hear his heart beat, thump….thump….thump, as he took a step through the door he made eye contact with his wife and daughter for a milli-second.

Then as he took another step a dull roar filled his ears as the glass rippled outward on their balcony door and launched in his direction. He was launched back and through the hallway wall as his apartment, his family exploded in a ball of flame. He let out a struggled roar of pain with his left arm pinned too the wall he now lay bloodied and broken against the wall as life closed in around him in blackness……

****

Space

His eyes shot open at the last second as he tried to scream but a hoarse noise came out instead of his voice. He sat up holding his throat as his head spun from the sudden change in altitude.

As the heart monitor next to him began to slowly beep at a normal pace again the pain and the spinning slowly ebbed. As his breathing slowed he began to slowly take in his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed with enough needles in him for him to be considered a pin-cushion. He looked around and found it to be the standard hospital room, with a television and all.

****

AN; Im now putting…"Space" In the breaks between characters.


	2. New Arrival

__

"Give me Your tired…Your Hungry…Your Clamoring Masses yearning to breath free."- **Written on the base of the Statue of Liberty**

Chapter One New Arrival

April 1st Friday

Her name was Tsuniko Tsunara, Tsuni for short. She was twenty-two, and she was very very late for work.

'Why didn't I listen to that damn mechanic? I mean he was hitting on me but still.' She sighed and shook her head at the thought and threw her purse over her shoulder and ran.

She ran quickly in her nurse's scrubs down the busy streets of Nashville, Tennessee, gasping for air because of the humid weather. Her car had stalled two blocks back in the early rush to work.

Her green eyes lit up as she came upon the parking lot for Vanderbilt Hospital, 'At last the Hospital, I never thought Id get here. With a smile she began running through the parking lot, zigging and zagging between cars, towards the main entrance.

She entered through the automatic doors into the buzzing hospital and grabbed the reception desk as she bent over to try and catch her breath. A thousand thoughts swirled through her mind as she tried to catch her breath.

'Lord Im out of shape, I was able to run that distance two years ago no sweat.'

She jumped suddenly as she felt a hand on her back and turned to see the two cloudy grey eyes of Doctor Callihan the resident physician looking back at her.

"Are you ok Tsuni...you look, winded?"

She took a few more breathes before standing up and responding in English, lightly drawled from years in the South, "Im fine sir, my car stalled about two blocks back...and well I was forced to run the full distance."

Doctor Callihan nodded in understanding and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the intercoms robotic voice. "Doctor Callihan you are needed in the O.R.immediately."

He sighed and turned to walk away but paused mid stride and turned again to look at Tsuni, "You better hurry and log in before the boss figures out you were late."

Tsuni's face went from out of breath to shocked as she turned to a very bored looking temp secretary and yelled, "Hurry, hurry, log me in my name is Tsuniko Tsunara!"

The bored temp jumped from her near-sleep state and typed in the loud teenage girl's name. After that was accomplished Tsuni waited impatiently for the temp to hand her her messages for the day.

Tsuni did a quick about face and hummed as she headed towards the wash room to get ready for her daily rounds.

****

Space

After the original shock of being alive had worn off he began too look at his surroundings more.

Things focused and for the first time in a very long while he felt no pain and no needles, well one needle. It was in his right hand and was hooked to his IV.'I…HATE needles!' with a gulp his breathing returned to normal. He continued too look around the room gathering his surroundings in clearly for the first time and then he tried to move, it hurt, and he realized it was from bedsores. This realization led to another few, he had no idea were he was, who had treated him, or how long he'd been uncouncious.

Though the bed sores were painfull he was eager to move around and forced himself to sit up, he then noticed a television mounted on the upper right corner and a remote control to his left. He hit what he thought was the on button and the television came to life with scenes of war, and something about victories for freedom by Coalition Troops....

****

Space

Tsuni walked hurridly through the hallways of the hospital and came to the room of one of her recent patients, a John Doe with no name or I.D. and DNA that wasnt in the system. It was as if the man had simply fallen out of the sky.

Tsuni frowned as she continued walking, 'With all the injuries he had he could of very well fallen out of the sky, of course he hasnt made sense since he got here.'

She shook off her frown and put on a neutral face as she came upon the room, 'Oh well guess I better try and help him.' She entered to find her John Doe didn't need as much help as she thought.

****

Space

He jumped in his bed as the nurse entered into the room and looked suprised to see him awake. His eyes wandered over her as he put her image to memory and thought, ' hmm she's pretty.' She stuttered out a "h-h-hi." He cocked his head to the side and gave a light wave and smile to the girl. 'She doesn't seem very quick on the uptake though.'

As the girl turned to run to get a doctor she heard a question behind her. "Hey hold up, what's your name?"

She turned and looked at him, green eyes alive with excitement, "My names Tsuni. What's yours?" "Alex." And with that her serious face returned as she raced down the hall towards the nearest Doctor she could think of.

****

Space

After finding a doctor Tsuni's alarm on her wristwatch went off signaling lunch, and break time for her and the staff.

'Finally time to relax.'

She hummed a lightly melodic tune to herself as she walked down the hallway towards the breakroom on that floor.

She arrived at the breakroom, it was small with a kitchen and a few chairs, a table and a couch. She stopped and looked up at the clock in the room,

'12:30, good I have a full thirty minutes to just relax. I wonder what's in the fridge?'

Tsuni walked over to the refrigerator in the breakroom and opened it and looked through it,'hmm, ham or turkey? Ill just take ham…not like Ill gain any weight.' Grabbing a soda and ham sandwich she turned her attention to getting a bag of chips from the cupboard.

She had to get on her tip-toes to get the chips. As she grunted stretching to reach the chips her mind wandered. 'I hate being short, stupid tall cupboards.' Once done she quickly set her food on the table and sat down opening her soda and taking a blissfull drink.

'God this is good after that run this morning.'

Slowly but surely other people began to arrive to eat their lunch, the first person to show up was Doctor Calihan. His role in Tsuni's life was that of a father figure, he had the age…even the black and white goatee.

After eyeing her for a second he commented on her rather ravenous appetite. "I take it your rather hungry this after noon aren't you?"

Tsuniko stopped for a second to nod before she tore back into her food.

The older man shook his head and turned to the fridge to get his sizable lunch as Tsuniko finished hers with a slight, unheard burp.

She sipped her drink slowly examining the back of the head of the man who had been her only friend when she moved here.

The next person Tsuniko noticed coming in was Doctor Ater. The site of him made her grimace and try and back away. She was not fond of him because of his rather continuous pursuits of her. And this fact held true as the first things out of his mouth were just that.

He walked up to her and after very slowly roaming up and down her body with his eyes he asked, "Hey Tsuni….busy Tonight?"

Doctor Callihan turned to grimace at those words, he was always protective of Tsuniko.

Slouching her shoulders slightly she rolled her eyes and then looked up at him. "No I'm not doing anything…and no I won't go any were with you."

His male pride deflated, he gathered his lunch and sat as far away from Tsuniko as he could.

Shaking his head lightly Doctor Callihan opened his mouth to say something but shut it with a snap when Tsuniko turned her glare on him. "And don't you say a single thing to me mister on how I need to get out more."

Chuckling he continued shaking his head, "I wasn't even going to say That."

Judy Hopkins, the lead nurse, and 14 years Tsuniko's senior, walked in and before saying anything handed Tsuniko a file of papers." You forgot to do you filing again…And hey Tsuni." Judy continued walking and ended up sitting down with a sandwich.

Doctor Callihan leaned foreward and commented," I heard your John Doe woke up, is that true?"

Tsuni smiled lightly and leaned back into the soft couch before responding to the doctor' I wonder how he knew?', "Yeah…..How'd you find out about that so quickly?"

The older man's grey colored eyes jumped with a michevious glint, "Oh I have my ways, but Ill never tell." Tsuni gave him a light glare, as the man gave a few windless chuckles looking for someone to save him from her glare

Judy then leaned foreward in her seat and decided to join the conversation, "Oh ignore him Tsuni, he loves playing at the 'Man of Mystery.' But in truth he just found out from his snooping through your messages."

"Hey what were you doing going through my messages?" Asked a lightly upset Tsuniko.

Doctor Callihan looked downcast and pouty before looking back up and shrugging at all of them and pouting, "Well hey how else am I supposed to keep an idea about what goes on around here?"

Tsuniko grimaced at him," Fine Ill forgive you."

After this little bought of conversation an uneasy silence settled over everyone, before Doctor Callihan decided to break it.

"So…uh…why so quiet Peter?"

Doctor Ater looked up surprised he was being included in the conversation. Or being talked to by the older man

"Bad day, one of my patients decided to keel on me...Gave me a lot of paperwork."

Doctor Callihan's face went into a deep frown," wait one of your patients dies, and you are only thinking of the Paperwork?"

Tsuniko figured out quite quickly that this would simply turn into a moral argument between the two doctors. So as she was leaving Tsuniko caught bits and pieces of their argument as she got up to throw away the remains of her lunch. 'I hate arguments. Just a waste of time'

…."How can you act so cold towards someone who just died!?"

Tsuniko shook her head and began to walk out,'Just don't notice me I don't want any part of this.' She silently crossed her fingers as she kept walking away.

….."Ill finish this argument with you later, Tsuniko wait!"

Tsuniko now in the hallway turned to face Doctor Ater as her face took on a woried look.' Oh great he's going to ask me out to somewhere...Again'

Doctor Ater took a second to catch his breath and then gave his cheesiest smile. "I'm going to a award banquet tomorrow would you be so kind to accompany me?"

Tsuniko turned and rather quickly so that her mid back hair almost smacked the doctor in the face.

"You already asked me once Doctor, have some dignity and stop trying." Tsuniko turned and began to walk away.

Peter's face scrunched up in anger before he stepped foreward and grabbed Tsuniko's right arm and spun her around forcefully. "You know I can take you turning me down, but NO ONE insults me!

For a second Tsuniko's eyes filled with fear, and then they filled with another emotion. "Peter, let me go, your hurting me."

By now Peter was enraged and was more than willing to harm her.

****

Space

Doctor Callihan had been trying to cool off after the argument when he heard the yelling in the hallway from Peter and Tsuni and stood shaking his head.

'I better make sure she doesn't hurt him too bad, she has enough to worry about besides that pig.' As he walked out of the breakroom he came upon an interesting site. Peter flung his arm foreward in an attempt slap Tsuniko, she turned and blocked his arm with her right hand and stepped foreward kneeing him in the groin. Peter's eyes bugged out and with a light groan he released her and fell to the ground holding himself.

Dr. Callihan smiled at Tsuniko who was now glaring down at the prone Dr. Ater.

"I guess I really didn't need to come out and help you, why don't you head home though, I don't think you should be around when the boss hears about this."

Tsuniko closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Alright….I guess." She frowned. "Thanks for caring enough to come help."

Dr. Callihan smiled, "Just get going." He walked up to her stepping over the other Doctor handing her cab fare. "And use this to get home, Now go home and relax."

Tsuniko chewed on her lip, turned around and walked towards the stairs, It hadn't even been a full day yet she needed to go home.

****

Authors Notes

1. For those who don't know or couldn't figure it out, Alex's family is dead and well…to coin a phrase, he's "Not in Kansas" anymore.

2. I wont put a deadline on when Ill release chapter two, but it should be soon….I hope. Feed my addiction to reviews, But please critique my story, if I did something wrong and messed up LET ME KNOW!

3. Also, I am not well versed in how a Hospital works, the hierarchy, the age limits, If I made a major mistake let me know. Also the reason Tsuniko is so young and working at a Hospital is explained later.

4. And for a final note if you are clueless to how Alex went from Xaranthras to the hospital, well he was picked up uncouncious and injured and brought to the hospital.

Good Day and Please review.

****


	3. In the Eye of the Mind

__

"From Time to Time the Tree of Liberty must be refreshed with the Blood of Patriots."-Thomas Jefferson.

****

Inside the Eye of the Mind

As Tsuniko rounded the corner away from the scuffle she remembered that she still had to ask her John Doe some questions…well Alex.

She moved down the hallway slowly, her mind wandering and her not paying attention to her surroundings. She passed Alex's room once before realizing were she was.

She walked in quietly as Alex was completely absorbed by the television…he was watching CNN.

"You know I never really find that stuff very interesting."

Alex turned his head and then shook his head. "You really should, countries' policy determines our life."

She shrugged, "We can debate politics later, for now I have some questions." She then grabbed the clip-board off the rack in his room. And got a pencil before sitting down.

"So what questions have you got for me Doc?"

Taking her pencil out of her mouth…she realized shed been chewing on it. "First I'm just a nurse….your 'doc' is Doctor Callihan.

"Now to start off I'm just gonna give you the basics. Do you have a social security number?"

Alex's face took on a confused look, "No…where I come from we didn't have them."

Shaking her head Tsuniko rubbed the bridge of her nose, "And were would that be?"

Alex looked down then thought hard…he couldn't remember…he felt he knew but simply couldn't remember. He frowned and looked back into Tsuniko's eyes.

"No…I don't know I…I'm sorry." He looked down sad for being unable to help.

Feeling bad for showing her annoyance she put on a comforting smile, something she was good at due to her profession. And then moved on with her questions. "Now don't get upset…I'll just write you down to be checked for amnesia. OK?"

He nodded and so she continued her questions. "Now were was I…Oh yeah…Do you have any friends or family that we can contact?" Before he answered Tsuniko's own lost family flashed through her mind.

At that question she got more response than she had ever gotten from Alex in the past month she'd taken care of him.

Alex's eyes widened as he began to shake…I…They're dead…I don't…know…I don't remember. I they were…taken…from me…I couldn't stop it."

Alex's breathing was quick and short and the heart monitor was a continuous beep as images flashed through his mind in quick sequences, images of friends, of family, and of their faces.

He however could not remember anything but their faces. It was only a blur.

Tsuniko leaned fore-ward and put her hand on Alex's shoulder. He barely noticed but he did slowly relax. Tsuniko leaned foreward after Alex's eyes re-focused and put on a comforting smile, "We can finish this some other time." Standing and turning to walk out she looked back and shivered.

Alex looked….haunted.

****

April 9th Saturday

It was dark in the small apartment and it was still early. But this darkness didn't really have much to do with the time, as the sun was beginning to rise over the outskirts of the city, signaling the start of a new day.

It was this exact moment that Tsuniko chose to wake up, after she opened her eyes she wished she hadn't. She scrunched her eyes closed rather quickly and threw her hand up in front of her face.

'Uggg I don't want to wake up, what time is it?'

Tsuniko rolled over and looked directly at her Alarm Clock wich read _6:08._

'Damn, its this early on a Saturday morning and I can sleep….oh well.'

With a sigh she forced herself out from under the comforter and planted her feet firmly on the ground before forcing herself up. Once standing she shook her head to clear her mind and put her arms out by her sides to steady herself and walked quickly across the wood floor of her apartment, in only socks and a loose fitting t-shirt.

After slugging through an 'oh too warm shower' Tsuniko slogged out to her small kitchen and began to search for Breakfast, when a realization hit her.

'OH crap! I forgot to go shopping…I was so mad yesterday that I forgot, and now I don't have any food.'

Just as her face took on a rather forlorn look and her stomach growled in need a friendly voice could be heard behind her.

"From the way your stomach sounds, I don't think you would make it to the store…oh…and nice t-shirt."

Tsuniko jumped and turned to glare and shout at her friend James Callihan when she noticed the two large grocery bags in each arm that he had.

He stood smiling at the girl and then proceeded to walk past her to set the two grocery bags on the counter and began to unload them into her refrigerator.

She stood openly gaping at the man who had just barged into her home with her hair still wet and with her still partially clothed.

It took a few seconds for her to start screaming at him….friend or not.

She closed her eyes and balled her hands into fists and took several deep breathes.

"James….it is 7AM in the morning, you have barged into my apartment, I'm half naked, and I am tired. Do you not see anything wrong with this picture?"

James Callihan looked up and then over at the peeved young women who was very nearly smoking from rage, he had expected shed be mad he'd used his key to get in, but he also hadn't expected her to be awake.

After setting down the eggs he was currently holding he turned and took a few steps to his right and got himself between Tsuniko and the kitchen knives.

Or that's what he would of done...had he not then realized the proximity of the nicely built teenage girl.

He stopped, eyes unintentionally locking on her bust before answering, "No I do not see anything wrong at all."

Tsuniko's rage rose rather quickly as she registered his comment, ' That stupid pervert is ogling me in my own home!' And then she let out a light growl before reaching up and grabbing the man by the ear and dragging him towards the door by his ear.

As he was being drug by his ear it was rather hard for James to respond, but he did try.

"Tsuniko, I'm sorry I didn't-" He was cut short as she shoved him out into the hallway and the door slammed in his face.

He heard her behind the door, "And stay out!"

James sat in the middle of the hallway to Tsuniko's apartment looking at the door. All he had wanted to do was apologize for the problems with Peter yesterday, oh well such was life. He turned to leave, and then realized that his car keys were on Tsuniko's counter….

****

Space

Tsuniko finished the last of her eggs and toast and hummed as she began to clean up her breakfast.

She noticed then for the first times two things, that James pleading to be let in had stopped….and that the keys to the man's car were on the counter in her apartment.

When the realization hit her that her friend had been stuck out in the hallway because of her she instantly felt bad. And moved rather quickly to open her door and let him in, previous insults forgotten.

She opened the door to find him sitting next to the door asleep with his head resting on his knees. She smiled….and then threw his car keys at his head. They connected and woke up James who was quick to thank her and to get up to leave.

James was quick to stand and start to walk away, assuming that his attempt to plan a day of fun had failed thanks to a few misplaced comments.

"You don't have to leave…I'm not that mad anymore."

With a brightened smile and a slight mischeviousness in his eyes, the middle aged doctor turned around. "Alright then, get your coat, you are going to enjoy yourself today, no matter how moody you may be."

Tsuniko shook her head before turning around and going to get her coat.

****

Space

She walked slowly into her apartment and glanced towards her clock in disgust.

It was 4:22 AM in the morning and she had only just got home. That was the last time she was going to do anything LIKE that ever again.

She had spent time with James from 9AM this last morning to fifteen minutes ago when she had driven the slightly tipsy man home. The thought of the car ride home and how out there the man had been was enough for a chuckle.

With a sigh she trudged into her room unbuckling her pants and leaving them on the floor, and doing the same to her shirt before collapsing into her bed and pulling the covers over herself and drifting into an uneasy sleep.

****

Space

It is scary how precise dreams and memories are in their realism. Scary how truly crystal they are in their images, sensations, and sounds.

She hated when her sub-councious did this, she was forced to follow the little girl and her family walking down a cold winter street, on a night that they honestly shouldn't of been out on.

Her family was walking along a street some were in Nashville, during winter, so they all had on one form of a warm clothing.

The street was more or less abandoned as it was of a late hour and as they turned a corner she felt the pull to follow and closed her eyes, tears sliding down beneath her eyes and falling off her cheek.

She turned the corner and her brain finally decided to bring her sound to this memory as her father discovered that their family car, a slightly run down van, was being broken into.

Her father did the first thing he could think of, he shoved an 8 year old Tsuniko and her mother behind him and then walked forward to confront the auto thief.

"Hey you there get away from that car!"

The car thief looked up, his face was dirty, drawn, and his eyes bloodshot.

Frowning the man reached in his pocket and pulled out a shiny revolver.

Tsuniko's father's eyes widened and he put his arms up after pushing his wife and daughter behind him.

"Take anything you want, just leave me and my family be."

The dirty man moved closer to them before responding in a very scratchy dried out voice, "I was plannin on doin jus that."

He turned to walk towards their car before then turning back around and coming within a few feet of the family of three.

"But y'all have already seen my face, so I can't jus let ya stand there an gape."

Things seemed to slow as the car thief moved his gun up to point at her father, his death however was not meant to be. Her father ducked low and took as step fore ward, the shot from the gun going over his head and bouncing off the pavement as the two began to struggle for the weapon.

The grunts continued for a few seconds before with a jerk the gun was fired again and then knocked out of the thief's hand, before Tsuniko's father hit him with a right cross knocking him over.

Then as almost an afterthought the richoche impacted Tsuniko's mother squarely in the chest with a dull, wet thud, knocking her over and spraying the little girl version of Tsuniko in blood.

The little girl immediately began to cry as Tsuniko's father looked over and his eyes widened when he realized what had happened. He ran and crouched next to his wife, pulling her head up onto his lap.

One look at her face told him everything he needed just by her blank and lifeless stare.

All the emotions hit him in a tumultuous storm of pain, anguish, and unrealized horror. He pulled her head to his chest crying out in a whimper as the tears flew freely down his face as he stroked her hair. "Why…? I cant lose you…I cant lose you."

The thief took that moment to groan from his prone position a few feet away.

Tsuniko's father looked up and with a realization of emotion he remembered that his wife's killer was right in front of him. He looked over at eight year old Tsuniko and said one thing, "Stay here my little Tsuni, just stay with mommy."

He rose slowly a look of pure undeterred hatred on his face as he approach the thief, who by now had gotten up. With a shocked look at the dead woman behind the angry man in front of him the thief turned to run.

Without missing a step he grabbed the thief's jacket, close-lining him by the throat and slamming him into the ground. Without letting go of the other man's jacket he turned and dragged him towards the nearest alley-way he could find.

Space

Tsuniko quite literally jumped out of her bed so quickly that she ended up on the floor wrapped in her covers without touching any other part of her bed. She was sweating and breathing hard, painfully hard. As she tried to stand she found that she was shaking.' I've never had such a vivid dream…especially not of that.' Tsuniko walked in to the bathroom and frowned at her reflection, her normally shiny hair was a mess, her eyes bloodshot, and her usually tan skin was clamy.

After splashing some water on her face Tsuniko slowly hobbled back to her bed and after picking up her covers from the floor she laid down and finally nodded off to uneasy sleep.

Space

Rolling around in his bed Alex was having a lot of trouble sleeping in the small hospital bed. He often slept on the ground and could thus roll around as much as he wanted to get comfortable. But tonight was not the case for Alex, he felt disturbed by something, well not disturbed…haunted.

Alex had always thought his memory very good, and so it bothered him to realize that he was missing a memory….well not one memory, quite a few.

He could remember Xaranthras, but everything in his past had begun to blur, his wife, his daughter, even the conversation he had had with Xaranthras.

Shoving the unpleasant thoughts out of his mind Alex rolled onto his back feeling restless as he stared at the ceiling, that's when he caught it….a flash in the corner of his eye. Sitting up slowly his face scrunching in concentration as he stared at the doorway. Shaking his head he laid back down, smiling as rain drops began to hit his window and the sounds of thunder filled the room.

At the exact moment the lightening flashed into the dark filled hospital Alex caught that same darkened figure out of the corner of his eye. Sitting up, now gritting his teeth in a slight bit of anxious fear. Having been taken off IV Alex only had to pull the suction cups off him before swinging his feet over and lightly touching his bare feet to the tile floor.

Standing shakily Alex took several tenative steps before realizing his legs were stronger than they had been in many years. He reached his door and put one hand behind him, holding his hospital gown together as he turned to walk down the hallway, thunder, lightening, and rain echoing with his steps.

Turning another corner he caught the dark figures coat tails entering an empty dark room. Alex's eyes widened and he ran fore-ward into a full sprint sliding lightly on the floor as he grabbed the doorframe and entered almost diagonal to the floor. As he got a full view of the room the first thing that caught his attention was the open window and the dark trench coat clad figure crouched on the window-sill looking at him. The man's head rested in one hand while he stared.

Pausing lowering his eyes and pulling his hands into a tight fist he took a few steps fore-ward.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" He yelled over the screaming maelstrom of wind and thunder that was hitting the city. The figure's face was revealed in a flash of lightening, he had long ruffled hair and a peircing stare that Alex couldn't forget.

A few bangs hid the mans left eye, the side that was facing Alex. The lightening flashed again once again revealing the dark figure's serious façade as he glared down at Alex.

"You know who I am Alex, it is in your memory, you have simply forgotten me."

The water by now had begun to fill the vacant room, and coat both the man and Alex in a fine sheet of water. Frowning at the vague answer Alex's mind went into overdrive, 'Who is he I know those eyes, I know that face.'

With a sudden realization everything clicked in Alex's mind as he realized who the dark figure was, he took a step fore-ward again just in time with the lightening which once again revealed the figure's frowning face.

"I must go now, remember my friend, nothing is in impossible." He said this in a whisper, smirking as almost continuous lightening flashed the figure turned throwing the water that had gathered on him off in a spray and dove, in a crucified position nose diving out the window.

Alex's eyes widened as he shot fore-ward and grabbed onto the windowsill, supporting himself as he leaned out to look out the 14th story window.

There was nothing there but pouring rain and etheral darkness.

Leaning back his heart hammering in his chest Alex's vision spun and it seemed for a while the world was to as he collapse backwards, hearing the thump as his own body hit the ground. He closed his eyes, his breathing shallow and his mind spinning as the blanketing darkness welcomed him.

****

Space

Alex groaned opening his eyes he was surprised to find himself in a hospital bed, and a different room as well. The events of last night still fresh in his mind.

He tried to sit up but found himself restrained by leather bonds, the fact that he was restrained didn't bother him till his mind began to go over the implications.

The monitors had registered him as now awake so a nurse was quick to come and check on him. That nurse was Tsuniko, and she had a few words for Alex.

Alex looked up as the noise from Tsuniko's high heels caught his attention. The clacking ended the moment Tsuniko came in the door, and the noise was replaced by Tsuniko's annoyed glare. Alex's face took on a worried look, 'Oh hell,'

"What in the world possessed you to go running around the Hospital in your condition? I mean you shouldn't have even been able to get up…let alone get two floors down!"

Alex opened his mouth and then closed it again. "I thought that was a dream?"

Tsuniko crossed her arms over her chest and lowered her gaze a little.

"No…One of the Janitors found you near an open window, What the hell were you doing!"

Alexs breath in deep and then thought up a quick exscuse. "I needed some air."

"Bullshit, you don't need air, you need rest…Now I have to move onto my other patients for the day." Tsuniko stomped foreward and ripped the remote control out of Alex's hand. "Now you either get some rest or Ill sedate you!"

Turning, taking the remote with her Tsuniko stormed out and left Alex sputtering and looking for something to say in retort.

Refusing to listen to his nurse's advice Alex began to wriggle his wrists attempting to get them out of the restraints. 'Stupid Doctors, why did they restrain me I feel fine.' At last Alex's hands popped out, first his right then his left. Then sitting up he unhooked his legs and spent the next few minutes rubbing the circulation back into his wrists and ankles.

'Those restraints were really tight, ouch.' Alex stood shaking his legs and wrists he looked around until he found what he was looking for, a closet.

Opening it up he was quite happy to find clothing, A pair of Jeans, Tennis Shoes, a Black Jacket, and a Blue Button down shirt, all fit him well enough for his liking. Turning towards a mirror Alex ruffled his hair then turned and walked out the door of his small room.

Author's Notes

This Chapter was particuarily hard to put together, and went through a lot of editing. So please review. This chapter turned out a bit longer than I thought it would so hopefully you enjoyed. Anyway I'm rambling, so God Bless and good night. Oh, actually I forgot please Go and read The Smooster's Story: The Return. It is quite simply an amazing work of art that I have not seen a match to. Good Night and God Bless once again. 


	4. Discoveries, Relations, and So Called Im...

****

Warning; This chapter contains severe and descriptive acts of violence, if this offends you then please leave, if not. You have been warned

"Nothing in the world is the way it aught to be. It's harsh. And cruel. That's why there's us. Champions. Doesn't matter where we come from, what we've done, suffered, or even if we make a difference, we live as though the world were as it should be."-**Angel**

Discoveries, Revelations, and So Called Impossibilities

****

April 11th Monday

Moving out of his room with a speed he didn't know he possessed, Alex attempted to look as if he belonged. He turned left, then right taking in everything before turning into the stairwell and running full speed down the steps.

Coming to the ground floor Alex breathed in deeply before opening the door. He moved quickly avoiding eye contact with everyone, and then he felt someone grab his shoulder and spun him around.

It was Pete, the hospital security guard. Alex had met them man once when he was making his rounds for the night, they had shared a conversation and the older man had gone home.

"Sir you dropped this." The graying guard said while handing Alex a torn black wallet. Keeping his face neutral through the initial fear Alex smiled and nodded at the older man. " Thank You Pete."

The old man smiled back, turned, and walked off. Alex walked through the doors to the hospital and barely noticed the man who he bumped shoulders with. That man did, he looked back and smiled, stopping his stride. 'So it begins Alex, so it begins.'

It had been about two hours since Alex had successfully snuck out of the Hospital. He still couldn't quite get past this city…it was in a word, gorgeous. The architecture was mostly brick and there were trees everywhere possible.

His mind would flash back occassionally to a city resembling it that was in disrepair. Shaking his head to clear the image Alex pressed on through the busy city, dodging people.

He however did not dodge well enough and got solidly spun around by a larger man bumping into him. Stumbling he halted his fall and looked up, face to face with a very beautiful blonde who was in the process of looking him over. 'Uh oh.'

"Exscuse me…got shoved." He said putting his hands up in front of him, smiling.

Instead of the obvious words the girl blurted out. "Wow your cute!"

Covering her mouth with her hands her two other friends, all well dressed in short skirts.

"Umm…thanks, I guess I'll be going now."

"But you can't go." Said the blonde girl.

Blinking his eyes and stopping Alex turned…a confused look on his face. "But uh…Why not?"

Shaking her head the petite blonde smiled stupidly and said. "Because I think your cute, and that means you're staying with us."

Blinking and shaking his head Alex's mouth opened and closed a few times." I'm kinda new to being on my own but…isn't that kidnapping?"

"Maybe…by the way I'm Kenzi, this is Aaron and Julia. Now lets go." Giggling the girl grabbed Alex by the arm and drug him towards a store entrance that he could of swore wasn't there a few minutes ago.

Tsuniko was angry, no angry wasn't the word. In fact there wasn't even a word for what she felt. She pushed through the crowded halls of the hospital glaring at everything that dared to be in her way.

'Stupid computers…Why today Is it to much to ask for some peace!' Her nostrils flaring she pushed into a room and a smile came on her face. Lucy Myers sleeping peacefully. Tsuniko checked off the eight year old's name and pushed back into the hallway.

Heading towards the main lobby Tsuniko was walking when she felt a pat on her butt turning without a thought she smacked the man. "You pig!" She finally caught sight and noticed that it was Bobby…one of the new surgical interns.

Rubbing his cheek the intern smiled innocently. "Sorry about that Ms. Tsunara, It was a dare and they offered me fifty bucks." He said while pointing over to Dr. Ater who was trying to silently meld into the wall. Lowering her glare Tsuniko was planning death in her mind when a question brought her out of her stupor.

"Shouldn't you be checking on your patients instead of glaring at that idiot?" At idiot Dr. Callihan jerked his thumb towards Dr. Ater who was now trying to talk a new secretary into a date.

"Uh…well…he." Stuttered Tsuniko.

"I don't care...If it's his normal crap then Ill talk to him but there are peoples lives at stake so get moving!" The stern look combined with the yelling forced Tsuniko on her heel running out of the lobby.

Slowing once she had made some distance Tsuniko gritted her teeth trying to stop herself from what she knew was coming.

'He didn't need to yell, its not like I didn't know that we were in a crisis.'

Stopping totally Tsuniko leaned on a room door and covered her face as a few tears streaked down her chin. Accompanied by sobs that went unheard in the strangely quieter hallway.

The past hour had been a blur to Alex. He had been dragged from store to store with these girls…all because he was supposed to be good looking. Whatever they saw in him…he didn't see it in himself.

Coming out of his stupor Alex looked around from the bench he was on…The three were no were to be found.

'Now's my chance!'

Standing Alex ran as quietly as he could away from the three boy crazy girls and as he was moving away he looked back. 'Ah crap'

Not looking back Alex went into a full sprint, barely registering the cries of 'Wait' and 'Come Back cutie.' He zigged and zagged through the mall like a wild animal being hunted. Dodging between people and avoiding potted plants in the brightly lit mall Alex looked back again to see the three girls chasing. 'My God do they have no were else to be?'

Turning around a corner Alex skidded to a halt, It was a dead end. Looking from side to side quickly Alex could see no escape.

"Hey man! What's wrong? You got that whole 'Deer in a Headlights' Look Going On." Looking over Alex saw a tall skinny man about his age behind a counter in a cook's uniform

"Girl Problems." Eyes widening the other man said, "Oh."

"Come here and hide till they pass, hurry."

Nodding Alex jumped the counter to the small bar and ducked under it…the cook went about normal business. Alex then heard the voice of Kenzi, "I saw him come in here were could he of gone?"

"Hey mister did you see a black haired guy in a blue shirt go by here…He's my boyfriend."

Alex's breathing increased as he pleaded at the cook with his eyes. "There was some guy looking like that who came by here…but he ran off that way." The cook pointed at the exit to the mall.

"Thanks mister." Alex listened and heard the clack of the girl's shoes on the floor and then he heard the opening and closing of a door and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The cook backed up and helped Alex out from under the counter while looking around. "No Problem man, by the way the name's Jesse Lockhart, pleased to meet you."

"Thanks, Name's Alex here…I'm kinda not sure on the rest of my name at this point."

"That's…different. I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here and say that girl wasn't your girlfriend?"

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly Alex nodded. Chewing his bottom lip Jesse. "Well she did look good I wouldn't be to quick to run from her."

"Lets just say…she wasn't my type and leave it at that."

Nodding, Jesse for the first time looked Alex over, noticing the ragged condition of his clothing. Shaking his head Jesse stopped Alex, who was now starting away from the tiny resturant. 'I cannot let him out of my sight there is something very off about him.'

"If this is prying I'm sorry. But Alex do you have anywhere to go?"

Turning fully around Alex looked Jesse in the eye. 'Why is this guy being so friendly to me?'

"Umm no, kinda just got into town." He lied to Jesse.

Biting his lip in thought 'How can I say this and not be weird. Maybe.' "I need a roommate, and I don't really have many people to ask. Would you like to come occupy my apartments spare room?"

Seeing Alex's reluctance Jesse elaborated. "Its getting late and this city is really rough at night. I couldn't in good concense send you out onto the street, please except if not for yourself, then for my sake."

"I'm grateful…But I don't have anyway to repay you." Shrugging Jesse spoke. "We'll figure something out, now give me a second to close and we'll head out."

Tsuniko quite literally fell into the couch in the Hospital lounge. She had been busy for another hour checking rooms and while on her way to Alex's room she had passed the lounge. She had made a decision to sit down for just a second before continuing on, as she already knew Alex was alive.

Sighing in bliss as her muscles relaxed Tsuniko tried to separate herself from the day's problems. The computer system had failed mysteriously and she had been forced to check every patient on her list, and due to recent hospital cut backs it was a rather large amount of patients.

And then a thought occurred to Tsuniko.' The computer system went down right after I left Alex's room and if he keeps to his "running away policy." Tsuniko's eyes opened wide and she shot from the Break Room, down the hallway, into the empty Room that was Alex's.

Eye's widening Tsuniko uttered one word as she took in the empty bed. "Shit."

Alex's mouth quite literally dropped when he walked into Jesse's apartment. It was in a word: Massive.

The area that they walked into was a very wide-open area with mirrors on the walls that you came through. The floors were covered with puzzle piece mats about a half-inch thick and there were weapons of some sort hanging on the walls.

Jesse turned and smiled slightly, "I guess I forgot to mention, but my family is kind of well off." Jesse looked around while saying this in a way that made Alex feel like Jesse was ashamed of his family.

Alex noticed further that there were two doors going straight back and then one to the far right. Shaking off the shock from his face Alex asked one of the most obvious questions he could have asked.

"Uh what is all of this for?" He said moving his right hand back and forth over the massive training area.

"I am kind of into Martial Arts. And as I only really work when I want to, I train…a lot." Slightly embarrassed at the fact he was what could be called true martial arts "geek" Jesse looked down at his shoes. His training had started a when he was young and he had enjoyed it so much he'd continued through multiple styles and injuries.

Closing the door behind Alex, Jesse walked fore-ward bidding the younger man to follow him. "Laundry is on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and you'll be staying in this room right here." They walked into the door on the left of the mirrors and once again things were huge.

The Room itself could of easily have been an apartment, the Bed was king sized with a giant mattress, the closet was a walk in closet. There was another door leading to a bathroom with a hot tub sized shower, and then…there was the balcony. It was to the left of the bed and it was easily big enough to accompany a swimming pool.

The room itself had a wood floor and the curtains and blankets were mostly reds or browns that matched the floor.

Eyes still wide Alex looked over at Jesse," There is no way I can accept this, not without doing anything in payment at the least."

"Try to not let it bother you Alex, I need a roommate. And besides I'm not sure why, but I like you." As he said this Jesse smiled and patted the other man on the back.

"Anyway get settled in, get something to eat, I have to start my evening work outs."

Jesse walked out and shut the door behind him and left Alex to look over the massive room.

Tsuniko had decided, so that she could save gas, to walk home on this night. The moon was out and there were barely any clouds in the sky.

Brushing through the crowd of people, hands in her pockets Tsuniko barely noticed the car of teenage boys that had slowed and was yelling cat calls at her.

"Hey baby you want to shake that over here?"

"Forget him, shake that fine ass my way babe!"

Catching the last comment Tsuniko turned her head while still walking to look at the source. Rolling her eyes she continued to ignore them. That just egged them on.

"What, I'm only saying you've got nice curves babe!" The driver said while making an hourglass motion with his hands. Gritting her teeth Tsuniko turned fully around and began yelling back at them. "Go to hell, Id never let you two assholes near me any day!" Before turning around she flipped them the international symbol for go to hell.

Turning the corner of the sidewalk Tsuniko pulled out her keys and unlocked her door and walked through, shutting it behind her, but not locking it.

She would regret being so forgetful on this night

Several hours later after Tsuniko had gone to bed and was for the first time in a while peacefully sleeping. She heard a crash and jumped out of her bed flipping the light switch on the wall. 'What the hell was that?' She thought scrunching her eyebrows together

She heard some hushed whispers and the sound of footsteps coming towards her door and realizing what was going on she turned and attempted to grab her phone and dial 911. Her fingers managed to scramble across hitting random buttons.

Before she could finish a cold clammy hand wrapped around to cover her mouth while an arm wrapped around her mid-section. Her eyes widened and she began to struggle. 'No, no, no this isn't happening!' Her mind screamed.

She felt herself lift off the ground as this intruder carried her to her pitch-black living room and threw her onto her couch, she huddle into a ball and searched the dark wide eyed. She heard their voices, they were male, "Well she woke up, now what?"

She heard another voice as well. "Well the bitch didn't want us I think we should change her mind." Tsuniko could almost feel the disdain in the man's voice, then she realized what the man had meant.

'God they can't…they…' Her body froze her eyes widening immensely as a hand clamped over her mouth.

She felt another one pushing up her nightshirt, and that's when her survival instincts kicked in. She bit the man's hand and was reward by a warm flow of blood and a howl of pain. She then began to buck and kick as two other hands pressed down on her shoulders.

She never saw the second mans free hand as it came and struck her across the face, she then saw stars. She stopped moving and was reward when she felt her night shirt roughly ripped open. That was her final straw, she used all her strength and kicked the captor with his hand on her mouth.

She finally got the hand off her moth and let out a scream from hell.

Callihan had woken up in a cold sweat and had a single thought going through his head. 'Tsuniko's in trouble.'

He had thrown a shirt on hastily and hopped in his car, the sickness in his stomach gnawing at him. And then it got worse, it hurt, he grabbed his chest and pulled over.

He hopped out and ran up to Tsuniko's building door, hitting the buzzer repeatedly. Then he heard the scream, it ripped at his soul that he didn't realize that he'd ripped through the building entrance and was flying up the stairs and then slamming through Tsuniko's apartment door.

He saw the men, and then sub-counciously he had round-kicked one out the window and picked the other up by the throat. He squeezed till the man's eyes had rolled into his head and felt blood run down his fingers. He then dropped him limply on the floor.

He then turned and gazed at the person whose energy and soul had drawn him here through her fear and pain.

They had hit her after she screamed and pinned her legs and arms.

Her eyes were tearing as the hands moved up past her navel and then she saw it, a blur and a noise of crashing wood.

The first of the two men was hit and she heard shattering glass as he was launched through her patio window. The next it simply picked up and choked with one arm.

After dropping that it stood still, fists at its side. And then she saw for the first time the being behind the light, it was James, but in a way she'd never seen him before. The noise was that of a swirling wind and his clothes and hair seemed to be moving as if by a wind.

Then he collapsed, and Tsuniko was left sitting on her couch with an uncouncious friend and a half-destroyed apartment as the sun came up.

AN; I in no way condone rape…or anything remotely close to it. I had two female friends who had such experiences, this was 5 years ago. They both are now in rather bad shape. I will not elaborate, but if you found this scene in anyway "fun" Seek help.

If you have questions I'm glad you do, Id love to answer as much as I can at my email address of 

Once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it quite thoroughly, God Bless


	5. Eyes Wide Open

__

"Its not the size of the Dog in the Fight, It's the size of the Fight in the Dog."-** Mark (Samuel Longhorn Clemens) Twain 1835-1910**

Eyes Wide Open

The Night of April 11th

Sergeant Mullican was having a very shitty day. He had been driving home and well…things had gone to hell.

He'd ended his rounds and as he turned the corner of 82nd Street he had heard it. Shattering glass and what sounded like a bomb going off. He had swerved and ended up stopping on the sidewalk.

He looked out his car window and up to see a shattered window. Looking around he saw that the building acros the street had a shattered window as well, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration.

'Gawdammit all!' Closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose Sergeant Mullican jumped as his coffee finally seeped onto his leg. "Sunva!" Mullican got out of his car and noticed the building with the shattered window's main door was gone.

The 34-year-old drew his Beretta 9mm and moved up the stairs of the building quickly. The Apartment Building was waking up due to whatever caused the noise. Topping the stairs Mullican turned into another destroyed door and entered quickly.

****

Space

The past few hours had been a horrendous blur to Tsuniko. James had gotten up after a few seconds and had helped her up.

The police had then showed up, her and James had been split up. She had been put in an ambulance and after being checked out, was sent to a physchologist.

The shrink had asked her what happened, she had told her it all in detail.

She hadn't been believes, the woman had told her she was in shock and was inventing stories.

So now Tsuniko sat, waiting for the Police to finish questioning James. She herself had a few questions as well as the fact she needed her friend.

****

Space

"So tell me again what happened Mr. Callihan?" The large angry cop yelled down at the seated man.

"There's no need I've already told you four times."

"Well Doctor, I'm sorry if I don't completely buy your whole story of innocence. Most especially considering the fact we had to peel one of those boys out of a wall and the others throat is crushed."

"I tol-." "I AM NOT FINISHED TALKING DOCTOR!"

Dr. Callihans jaw snapped shut like a trap. "The one we peeled out of that wall has 37 broken bones and will be lucky if he walks again. The other one will probably never be able to speak again, assuming he comes out of that lovely coma."

His face becoming grim the doctor ground his teeth together as he spoke.

"I told you sir, I arrived after the events that caused these man's injuries. I do NOT know what happened."

Shaking his head the detective answered, "Fine, I can't prove otherwise doctor, but I do plan to hold you the full twenty four hours." The Detective punched the wall, leaving a hole as he walked out. Then two uniformed officers came in and hauled Doctor Callihan out.

****

Space

Tsuniko watched an angry man walk out and then two policemen pushing James along followed him. She looked at him expectantly.

James clenched his jaw and asked for a second. He looked at Tsuniko, "Tsu, go to my apartment, stay there till your apartments fixed." She numbly accepted the keys and watched as the two uniforms pushed along James.

She sat, and stared long after they had disappeared into the bowels of the station.

"Miss Tsunara?" Tsuniko jumped, it was Detective Barnes.

"Yes?" "Do you want a ride home Miss? I've got a car waiting and they will stay and watch to make sure your safe if you like?"

"That'd be nice, but can you drop me off at James' apartment till mine is fixed, I don't think I could go back there."

Detective Barnes nodded and helped her up, walking her out to the patrol car.

****

Space

Tsuniko settled into the guestroom at James' apartment and drifted off to sleep uneasily, she had made sure the door was locked but it didn't ease her fears.

She awoke every hour that night and after the seventh time forced her up and to the coffee cup, she sat down humming to herself.

Then she bumped the coffee cup off the table. It shattered and before she had thought about it she was in the corner, crying. She would later realize that the sound reminded her of the noise of her lamp breaking.

It wasn't much comfort as she screamed and mumbled incoherently, trying to fight off invisible demons. What she didn't realize was very soon shed' be fighting something worse.

****

Space

Alex was staring at the ceiling in his room nothing made sense anymore. He was in a world he didn't know or understand. He had decided it was another world, he wasn't stupid. Though he was lacking many of his memories he had figured out enough.

He was somewhere different, he could feel it. The energy in the air, in the people, even in the animals was different. He didn't know how but he could feel it.

It was as if the tune of the world was different than what he remembered.

Sighing he rolled over again and began to ponder something else that was bothering him.

'People do not simply let others into their homes, Jesse as much as Id like to pretend, he has ulterior motives.'

Groaning Alex pushed out of bed and felt the light chill in the air, he was dressed in some loose fitting black pants Jesse had let him borrow. He opened his door and for the first time heard the signs of someone exerting themselves.

The only light that was reflecting into the padded area was moonlight, and as the moon was merely a sliver tonight it wasn't much. Alex however could pick up the movement. It was graceful in a deadly and destructive way that for some reason he understood.

He couldn't see anything but what he assumed was Jesse's outline. He was moving fast…real fast. He was attacking man shaped targets scattered on the floor; each hit was a kill, or a broken bone.

What caused Alex pause however wasn't the display of cold ruthless precision. It was the fact Jesse would strike a target and then become a blur on the way to the next one, Alex walked towards him.

He felt entranced by it all and barely registered what happened next

****

Space

Jesse's blood boiled as he moved in the darkness, the blindfold and the night made sure that was all he saw. The targets he had set had done so quickly so he wouldn't remember their location. So now he went on his senses alone and it was giving him a rush.

The targets all were set on a base with motion sensors that allowed the man shaped parts to move away from a strike or as it were, dodge to a degree. This had made them difficult to hit and even avoid when they'd move back to their positions after he would miss.

It had hurt when he got hit the first few times, he didn't miss anymore. Ducking as he heard an "arm" rebound back after his kick to the dummy's neck. He back hand-springed away and flipped to avoid a previous dummy that was still moving. Landing he blocked the flailing arms with outside forearm blocks, countered with a throat shot and grabbed the dummys head and pulled its face into his knee. He hit it with enough force to flip the large dummy over.

Jesse continued this for three hours, moving all over his training floor, most times the targets he was using would simply flail around when hit, when he got angry they however ended up on the floor destroyed.

Reacting Jesse turned and kicked at the noise, it was blocked. He punched following through and ducked low and swept at the legs of the target. Then something strange happened, he met air with his leg sweep and then felt a heel slam into his nose, slamming him onto his back.

He sat up, and pulled the blindfold off with a jerk. He couldn't believe his eyes.

****

Space

Alex's arms hurt from were he'd blocked the strikes and he was pretty sure his heel was bruised from kicking Jesse. That however wasn't what had him so very bothered.

He had reacted without thought to being attacked, he had even struck back without thought. Jesse wasn't hurt, but the fact he had hit the man was something amazing.

Jesse was first to say something, he was pissed. "I want the truth Alex…who are you? No one I know of can block my attacks, especially at that level."

****

Space

Callihan had found Tsuniko that night when he arrived home from the Hospital, he'd attempted a quick spurt to get his time off approved.

It hadn't been quick. He'd been called to operate on a dying little boy who had just been pulled from a burning building. No matter how much he worried for Tsuniko he couldn't let the child die.

So Callihan had operated and saved the little boy's life, and then more had come and he'd become an ER surgeon. It was a very nerve wracking Job.

He unlocked his door and heard the sobs through the darkness, he knew, he hadn't been there when she needed again.

He flipped the light on, shut the door behind him, and saw it. There was a broken glass near the dining table and the chair was flipped. Tsuniko was in a corner curled into a very tiny ball. She was asleep or passed out and her face was tear stained.

He almost broke into tears himself when he saw her, but he swallowed and pushed it back. He moved too her and reached out and stroked her cheek, she didn't jump away. That was good.

He shed tears silently as he picked the prone girl up and tucked her into his bed. He took the couch, and relaxed, forgetting his and his charge's problems.

He slept, and slept, all his problems far away. The Doctor still was worried though…Even in his dreams. He had broken one exceptionally important rule he had made himself follow.

He had let the rage take control of him and it had possessed him and his abilities momentarily, he had not only hurt those boys, he had massacred them.

The abilities he possessed were something he barely knew he could do. They had surfaced for the first time in College back in his karate competition days, he had gotten angry in a fight and nearly killed a man. He silently withdrew from competition as to try and disappear.

Though he was a doctor Callihan had never wondered why he could do these things. Wait, no that wasn't right. He had wondered, he just didn't want to know for fear of what it was that was causing his power. What he didn't realize is if he had investigated, he could of saved a lot of lives.

And then he was awake, going through the motions, before he realized.

He was free for two months. And all he did was stare out the window of his apartment in disbelief.

****

AN: That was a relatively short chapter partially due to the fact I don't want to go any further just yet, and School and Karate competition is taking up a lot of time

Please if you read this spread that this story is good to others, I would love an increase of reviews.

Thank You All who have read and enjoyed, feel free to speculate on possibilities, or add me at Sux2bu15 

****


End file.
